User talk:Davazz
Welcome Regina Source the Regina in-game has a 5 Liter V8 engine? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:23, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :I have to admit that there is no reliable source. The information is based on real life vehicles. I'm sure the Regina is equipped with a V8 (1970, Murica), but I wasn't sure about the volume capacity of all the cylinders in the engine. I used 5 liter because that was common in real life cars from that period (1980 LTD Crown Victoria/1979 Grand Marquis). Davazz (talk) 14:16, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Exactly. We cannot assume that, just because the real-life derivative has a 5.0L engine, that the in-game Regina is equipped with such - this is speculation. Besides, Driver: Parallel Lines does not = Real life. Please do not add such information. Thank you. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:20, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I get your point, it wasn't a smart move from my side. But is there a way we will ever know the engine specs from the vehicles from Driver: PL? As far as I know these specs cannot be found anywhere in the game files or on other sources. Davazz (talk) 14:30, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately not really. The engine textures are fixed to every car (the same, only the 1978 Era vehicle engines differ from the 2006 Era vehicle engines). This user is extremely experienced with cars, and I think he's our best shot at at least identifying engine sounds for reference. The engine textures, as far as I can see, are really bad. The 2006 Era engine texture is a 3 cylinder from what I can see, but the 1978 Era engine texture looks to be loosely based on a V8. The Hotrod is the only one with a really clear V8 engine (thanks to the exhaust manifolds), but all the others are weak. Engine sound is best, but I think you can leave it to him for good identification (he's away from the wiki, at the moment, however). Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:35, April 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay, thanks for clearing that up Davazz (talk) 14:42, April 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::No problem! Thanks for helping on this wiki. Hope you're liking it. It's certainly an upgrade from the DPL articles on Driver wiki :P Mr. Ferrari (talk) 14:44, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Images Hey how do you hide the HUD in-game? Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:22, April 4, 2016 (UTC) :I made the HUD textures transparent with a program called Texmod to make the image look a bit cleaner. If you mind I can replace the image with HUD-one. Davazz (talk) 20:31, April 4, 2016 (UTC) ::It's fine. Could you talk me through how its done (>in chat<) and if it's easily reversible? :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 20:33, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Final Guess who's up to the final mission before Era change!? :D Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:54, April 16, 2016 (UTC) :In chat btw...it appears I'm not but I actually am if you wanna chat :) Mr. Ferrari (talk) 13:56, April 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh hey there. I saw your great contributions, must have been a hell of a work! Only the 2006 era missions still remain xD Davazz (talk) 14:34, April 16, 2016 (UTC) Patroller Hey mate! Fancy becoming a Patroller? You'll gain rollback and chat-moderation rights. I think you're qualified for the roll, have a good amount of contributions and seem very suitable for it. Let me know what you think! :) Monk Talk 18:56, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Wew, yeah, sure man! It's an honour :D Davazz (talk) 12:18, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Done! Congrats! Now, I need to know your country, I need you to pick a font, and a picture for your staff box here ;) Monk Talk 12:54, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :::I have created a custom signature, you can take a look into the source code of this page to copy it. My country is The Netherlands, and about that profile pic: here you go! Davazz Talk 14:05, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Update Hey man, what do you think of the new background and color fixes? I changed the infoboxes too, and started working on the vehicle stats for infoboxes. Check Courier for the best example :) Monk Talk 11:41, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah the vehicle stats look awesome! Background is also refreshing, although the resolution isn't too high. I can provide you a high res one I made a while ago: http://i.imgur.com/7PGLqu8.jpg (6394x5898) :DDavazz Talk 11:48, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::It won't load :/ The page. Monk Talk 11:55, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Wut? It does for me. Well, here is a download: https://davazz.stackstorage.com/index.php/s/YjN86cmgSuA89Q0 Davazz Talk 12:06, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::Very nice! I had to reduce the resolution, as it was only allowed to be 3kb, so it's now 1200 x 1000 (or something like that), but it's very nice! Could you get the 1978 Era one? Again, in 6000 X 5000ish resolution :D Monk Talk 12:11, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::Hmm, need to get a serious amount of motivation in order to do the 78 era one as well :P. I made the 06 one by zooming in on the map (in-game) and taking a screenshot of every friggin piece of the map. After that I connected all the images to one big image, with the high-res map as result. Took me several hours. I'll try and make the 1978 map in summer holidays. Davazz Talk 12:15, May 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That'd be great, thanks :D Monk Talk 12:16, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Also, do you know if it is possible to have a .gif image/video as background? I have mp4 video file of the in-game menu background, would be cool if we got that to work on the home page. ::::::::You can, but it pisses people off, because of the loading time, the animation, the speed, etc, it would cause issues. I might try it though. Monk Talk 12:32, May 21, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Here is the video file: https://davazz.stackstorage.com/index.php/s/mZCjqH8j02cMODZ I might try to convert it into a gif file if needed. Davazz Talk 12:46, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Chat Could you join? :) Monk Talk :Could you join a min? Monk Talk 17:38, May 30, 2016 (UTC) HUD Files Heyy man. I was wondering, can we extract the HUD Icons and/or in-game markers (spinning taxi sign, spinning goggles, spinning hand-cuffs, etc)? Or are they part of the stupid inaccessible files? Monk Talk 08:12, June 29, 2016 (UTC) :You can extract image files of the HUD using Texmod, but i'm not sure about the in-game markers. I believe they are 3D-Models. I'll give a more detailed reply later this evening, I really gotta go now. :EDIT: I'll explain you how to use Texmod. When you have installed the setup, open it and go to the 'logging mode' tab. Then find DriverParallelLines.exe in your game directory and confirm. In the 'Output folder' field, enter the directory in which you want your image files to be saved. Now leave the other options default and hit the 'run' button. Once in the game, you can browse between textures with the + or - (on the numpad!). Selected textures will get highlighted. You can save an texture file by hitting 'enter'. Once you saved the textures you wanted, you can view them in the output folder. Have fun ;) Davazz Talk 17:16, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Um, apparently it's a Trojan horse file. Every time I open and click Run after selecting everything, it says it's a trojan. Monk Talk 13:37, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::There's no way it's a Trojan, fileplanet is a trusted website and I have never had any issues with Texmod. Also, virus scanners are a scam (they often mark files as a 'virus', although 99 per cent of 'em aren't), that's why I uninstalled mine a long time ago. I never felt so relieved lol. Davazz Talk 13:55, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay. I've done it. I'm following your instructions and I see nothing. It loading the game and it's just normal....what do I do? I'm pressing - and + on numpad and nothing happens, nor when I hit enter. Monk Talk 14:21, July 3, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That's weird. When everything works you should see red info text in the upper left corner of your screen. Have you tried running Texmod with administrator rights? Also, maybe your virus scanner is preventing it from working correctly. I'd suggest you to look into the options of your virus scanner to see wether it is blocking Texmod or not. Davazz Talk 21:09, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Virus scanner was turned off completely. Haven't tested it with Admin rights yet, and I couldn't see the red text, no. Monk Talk 20:44, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Performance Tables Hey mate. I've been quite busy on another wiki lately, but I've been coming up with some templates to store all vehicle data here, and a table for modifications, stage 1, 2, 3, etc. I'll start work on it tomorrow. Thanks for the icons btw. They'll come in handy for the template. :) Monk Talk 20:14, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Good to hear! I'll be uploading a bunch of other icons too, TexMod is a very handy tool for that kinda stuff. You should really try getting it working correctly, maybe it is related to your operating system or something, idk. But anyways, good luck with setting up those templates bro, you're doing great work. Davazz Talk 20:28, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I can't understand it. Tbf I haven't played Driver in a while. Time to get back onto it tomorrow - A whole day off from work! :D I'll see if I can get it working, and I'll have the entire day to get to work on ma templates :P Monk Talk 20:34, July 13, 2016 (UTC) DPL Teleporter Hey man. So I started a race and teleported to Englewood. There was no traffic for a good minute or so, but when I reached George Washington Bridge, cars began to spawn, all over. Can't understand it. Monk Talk 16:01, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Hmm, apparently that trick doesn't work then. What a shame :/ Davazz Talk 17:25, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Flying Finally figured out how to spawn at a reasonable height without the game crashing....you're gonna love this... PS: I have a render distance mod, so you can see it clearer, but at the same time, there's missing bits. I'm going to try it without the render distance mod later. Enjoy :P Monk Talk 17:20, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :WOW, looks awesome! It's really cool to see NY from above, though it isn't as detailed as from the ground. On that pic with the Miyagi you can see all the islands really well. Davazz Talk 17:25, July 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Amazing ain't it? I change the Z value, the second digit, the value is usually something 1061111111 or something, and i just change the 0 to 1. From there, it sometimes takes a while to fall until you see the map draw itself into place. Really cool. Fall really quickly though. These are really decent views. Monk Talk 17:31, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Colombians Hey! Could you maybe create this page? I feel you'd nail it, as I'm shit at plots. :) Monk Talk 11:42, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Sure! Workin' on it.Davazz Talk 15:17, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::I wanted to create the page, but I'm confused whether I should name the article 'Colombians' or 'Columbians', with a 'u' instead of an 'o'. 'Colombians' is the right spelling (people even seem to get pretty frustated about the whole situation xD), but the gang is not called like that one single time. Each time the gang is mentioned, it is named 'Columbians'. So what do you think I should do? Davazz Talk 15:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Similar case with Hunts Point, Hunts vs Hunt's. Just call it "Colombians", and state somewhere (like "commonly referred to as "Columbians") that it's mistakenly spelled. :) Monk Talk 16:00, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Rafael Martinez Now, maybe create this? :P Monk Talk 17:19, July 16, 2016 (UTC) :Yes sir ;D Davazz Talk 17:56, July 16, 2016 (UTC) ::A gift for you: :: :) Monk Talk 18:05, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Next task :P Hey bro. Could you expand/enhance the Missions page and give each mission a brief description in a similar way to this? ;) - Monk Talk 09:20, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :I'll look into it when I have some time :) Davazz Talk 18:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Uhm, the page you referred to is partly written in imperative mood (steal this, infiltrate that) and is partly a third person view on what has to be done, i.e. descriptions. Which direction should I choose? Davazz Talk 13:34, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::Write it as what happens, i.e "TK does this, steals this, inflatables this, and then does that". :) Monk Talk 15:02, July 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think it looks better without the expand buttons tbh. Makes it look more informing instantly. :) - Monk Talk 16:12, July 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Okay. I messed up the listing though, is there a fix for it or do we have to enter the numbers manually? Davazz Talk 16:15, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Mission Galleries Hey man. I've made it "official" that the mission galleries have two tabs. It works like this:(archived) This makes the gallery much cleaner in my opinion. See the result of this (ignore "VideoGallery" template, I'm going to scrap that. It is useless, just use normal galleries) Monk Talk 17:41, July 22, 2016 (UTC) The Mexican/Tailgate Judging by the chronology, I believe this is actually split, PostTheMexican (the bit where he throws the body out of the car) and PreTailgate (tv scene), I believe Ubisoft just put it into one clip, one file, to make it easier, as I think it's pretty obvious the second half of the video is intended to be the pre-mission cutscene for Tailgate. Not asking for anything, just making you aware what I think :P Monk Talk 15:15, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :I think exactly the same ^^ Davazz Talk 18:01, July 23, 2016 (UTC) DUHH XD Just realised something xD Even if I DID test the top speed of vehicles when they're modified, I can still use maths to work out what the stock speed is xD Monk Talk 15:29, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, but note that you can't randomly pick a top speed result of a modification to calculate the stock top speed. For example, engine stage 2 top speed of the Rhapsody is 95 mph (see my blog), but when you use this value to calculate the top speed of the stock version of the car it'd give you a false value. :Stock top speed x 1.12 = 95 :Gives: top speed of the stock vehicle = 95/1.12 = 78,5 = 79 which is not correct. :PS Sorry for not responding to your comment under my blog post, I didn't see it lol Davazz Talk 16:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah. It would only work for stage 1, since that is based on the speed, and not the percentage of an increase + speed. Monk Talk 16:15, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::That's right, but the speed that is being displayed on the gauge is not exactly 78 mph. It is some value between 77.5 and 78.4. Davazz Talk 16:18, July 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::Technically, it's actually between 77.5 and 78.5 if you want it to be more accurate; 77.5 is more accurate than 77.5, since if it was 77.45, it would be 77.5 :) But yeah, there's really no point being extremely accurate; accuracy to the whole number is what we should be doing, since that's what we're told. Monk Talk 16:26, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :::::But as mentioned above, decimals do play a role. Also, It can't be 78.5, because that would be 'rounded up' (is this how you guys say that?) to 79. Davazz Talk 16:30, July 25, 2016 (UTC) While you're correct about that, the .5 lower, .4 upper rule is a simplified accuracy, if you learn Mathematics in College or Uni, and talk about upper and lower bounds of values, you'll learn that we use .5 for both upper and lower for more accuracy. Monk Talk 16:33, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Long time no see Hey dude what's up? Long time no see. Have you caught up with creating a 1978 era full map, like the 2006 one? Thanks pal. Monk Talk 18:39, October 20, 2016 (UTC) :Hey man, don't worry, I still visit this wiki about once a day ^^ About the maps: no, I still haven't made them. I should but I'm really lacking motivation and discipline at the moment. Davazz Talk 18:39, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Catchup Yo dude, how are things going? How was Christmas? So I dismissed the D76 project since it's unlikely our main man will be returning (understandably :(). I was wondering if/when you're gonna become active again. No rush or anything. :) Monk Talk 19:37, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :Heya Monk, things are alright here. I realize I should make some edits again, haven't done them in a long time, sorry for that. I'll make a todo list for myself, you'll see me editing soon again :) Davazz Talk 13:33, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::You can take a look here :) (Just ignore D76 projects - unless we're seriously up to it haha). Monk Talk 14:43, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Ubisoft Reflections I have contacted Ubisoft Reflections with regard to game code/files. Let's see what occurs. Monk Talk 14:44, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Ah, nice. Let's see if they take the time to respond. Meanwhile I'm messing around with '3D Ripper DX'. It's a ripping tool, just like Texmod, but it can also rip meshes. I've imported the mesh of the Andec into Blender :D :Unfortunately I don't think it is possible to import models back into the game... Davazz Talk 14:51, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Looks fantastic. Shame I don't know much about Blender lol. Monk Talk 14:53, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Activity Hey man. Your activity dropped again. Just a reminder that you still exist here. Lol. Monk Talk 20:49, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm still alive. I'm sorry for my inactivity dude :/ Just so friggin' busy atm. Davazz Talk 23:35, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::No trouble, there's no pressure, just be sure to find adequate time :) Monk Talk 11:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) 0 to 60 Awesome stuff. Tip: do 3 runs and analyze each, find the mean. If you work on 0 to 60s, I'll carry on with just top speeds, as that's less work for us each to do. :) Monk Talk 18:43, March 30, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks :D That's exactly what I'm doing. I record my 0-60 accelarations with OBS screen capture software, and then I analyze the video's to get the exact timings. It's a pretty accurate approach. Good luck on the topspeeds, since I find them WAY harder to measure. The best way imo to get the top speeds is by crossing La Guardia airfield diagonally (first do a run to remove all the lamp posts and stuff that is in your way). But even that is not really practical. I'm curious how you do it. Davazz Talk 19:11, March 30, 2017 (UTC) ::Broadway/Times Square. Definitely the flattest point and the speed usually flattens out completely travelling from the EL-Train bend at the bottom of broadway, to the very top near the bottom left corner of Central Park. Also use the main road approaching south Central Park, the road which partially has the EL Train running on it after it bends off into the river (not the Manhattan bridge road, the next one), as this is just as long. Monk Talk 20:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Melizzano This car must be messed up or something. So the stock top speed is 104, and maths says that its upgrade 1 top speed is 114, which it is. Maths says that upgrade 2 top speed will be 125/126 - upgrade 2 only reaches 120. What on earth? Unsure if this is coincidental given the problem, but 5% of 114 is 5.7, which adds on to 114 to give 120. Perhaps this car seems to have a bug wherein upgrade 2 actually = upgrade 3? its the only car to do this. Monk Talk 16:09, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Huh, that's interesting. Did it not occur with other sports cars? If not, then it's probably a bug.Davazz Talk 17:29, April 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Definitely just this car. The fact it's a 5% increase rather than 10% makes it more likely to be a bug. Monk Talk 17:31, April 1, 2017 (UTC) 1978 era map Hey man, have you got started on the 1978 era full map? Don't suppose you could work on it bit by bit. Don't stress though :p Monk Talk 16:20, April 19, 2017 (UTC)